My above-identified earlier filed application has the disadvantage of more parts which increase the cost of manufacture.
An object of the present invention is to overcome the above mentioned disadvantage by providing a novel arrangement involving fewer inexpensive parts and which perform in an improved manner to dispense toothpaste.